Seasons
by FlurryofIce
Summary: These stories are based on the character's favorite seasons. First up is a romance between Abel and Esther. Spring is in the air and what goes on between the Crunsnik and Esther will be kept a secret. Someone must set the white rose free.


Disclaimer: Don't own it.

I would love some reviews. I owuld like to become a better writer and improver. Pleae and Thank you... ???

-1Trinity Blood

Seasons

Spring

Even in the middle of a bloody war Spring was still dazzling. Esther sighed and a small smile illuminated her petite face. Abel yawned softly the waning light warming them. They walked down the small cobble stone path enjoying each others presence.

"Well Sister Esther, you seem to be in high spirits this evening." The silver haired priest chuckled. Esther nodded as she skipped a few steps.

"Of course I am Father Nightroad!" She lightly tugged on his hand so they were jogging to their destination. "it's the first day of Spring!" Her eyes were bright and playful and a goofy grin fell across the Priest's lips.

"Spring is your favourite season?" Abel questioned as they entered the garden. A tranquil fountain was in the middle of the flowery mass. She breathed in the soft warm scents.

"How can it not be? I love the refreshing scents, the little baby birds chirping, everything seems so alive…" She kneeled own and her hands trailed over the daisies. "Father Nightroad what is your favourite part of spring time?"

He put his finger on his chin and squinted his eyes. "My favourite part of Spring are the roses." He decided.

She gave him a questioning look. Her lower lip stuck out pondering the thought. "Roses?" She asked inquisitively.

He sat down beside her and nodded. "Yes. Roses. They're beauty can express powerful emotions. The pink rose is like a soft sweet affection. Next to the last is the yellow rose. It reminds me of happiness and hope. The red ones express a passionate love for someone. The white roses represent the pain and agony of loss…" His voice sounded far off and his eyes looked distant.

"Father Nightroad you remind me of the yellow rose." She said warmly. There was a small look of surprise painted on his face.

"Well Sister Esther, you remind me of the pink rose. He said softly. A light blush swept across her cheeks. He smiled when he saw her doing so.

"I have to go clean my room Father Nightroad." She looked quite flustered.

"Oh Sister Esther… Call me Abel." He looked up at her back.

"Fathe- Abel that's improper. But I guess I will do so for you." She said softly before she disappeared into the inky darkness of the night.

"He sighed as he picked a white, red and yellow rose. _What is this feeling? Love? No I can't. She could never love a Crunsnik. Well these would be nice for Esther. _

He grunted as he got up. Careful to not crush the fresh roses. "Man I feel old." He muttered as he rubbed his back. He walked down the cobblestone pathway until he reached the door to the hallways. He opened it and trailed down the hallways until he reached Esther's room. He knocked softly on the door. Within seconds their was the soft shuffling of feet then the door slowly creaked open.

"Oh Abel!" She was quite surprised. "Come in, come in." She ushered him in and led him to the loveseat. He sat down and she plopped down next to him.

"I wanted to give these to you." He said softly. There was a hint of shyness in his voice. He handed her the roses and she smiled warmly.

"Thank you so much Abel! They're beautiful!" She put the roses in a light blue vase. He got up and stretched. She giggled. "Abel you stretch out like a rubber band." He pouted and folded his arms across his chest.

"Its not my fault I'm tall and have long arms." He stuck out his lower lip. She laughed as she opened the window. A warm breeze filled the room. "Well I'd like to thank you again for the roses. But I must ask you why there is the white rose. You said." She was cut off by Abel.

"I know what I said. And someday you will understand." He said softly. "Ms. Esther Blanchett some things can't be understood until you find them out for yourself. **_I can hear the sorrowful creaking of old wings. _**"I must take my leave I am sensing a presence." He pushed his glasses far up onto the bridge of his nose. "Crunsnik 02 loading. Limitation 40… Acknowledged." His long silvery locks floated around his head like a halo. His black metallic wings sprouted and left eerie shadows on the walls. He walked toward the open window intending to fly away. A small hand stopped him. He turned around and his glowing red eyes met hers.

She cupped her slender hands against his cheeks. _He's_

_Beautiful…_ " Abel. I think I understand. Are you the white and yellow roses and I the red?" She held him close to he and kissed him on the cheek. "Someday I hope you will allow me to take the pain and agony away Abel." He looked surprised as he pulled her close to him for just a few moments. Then without a word he let go of he and flew out the window. Esther caught a small black feather and held it close to her heart.

Elsewere the Crunsnik landed softly to the ground. His gaze fell upon the silvery full moon. Tears of joy and agony rolled down his cheeks. Little salty tears stained the ground. "My Dear Esther… Thank you."

_**Our love is not near, not far, but someday….**_

_**In memory of Sunao Yoshida… Who will stay in our hearts forever. **_


End file.
